


Missing the Target

by trashcan_with_a_plan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Akuma Attack, Akuma Battle, Cat Noir - Freeform, Cat Puns, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Exhaustion, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Humor, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ladybug Is So Done, My First Fanfic, Original Akuma, Plagg Is a Troll, Poor Adrien, adrien agreste - Freeform, chat noir fail, fluffier than I thought, plagg is a jerk, should be renamed "the gift of stars" for the third chapter but... eh, telecomunication, text prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcan_with_a_plan/pseuds/trashcan_with_a_plan
Summary: Struggle is a normal part of superhero lives, especially with akumas, school, and family problems that Ladybug and Cat Noir face.But a useless akuma that's impossible to catch? That's just unfair.In which Hawkmoth and Gabriel Agreste are pieces of literal trash, our heroes are exhausted, Cat goes star gazing, and Plagg has a heart... kind of.Cross-posted on FF.net!





	1. Chapter 1

“You were only supposed to blow the doors off!”

Ladybug gaped, flabbergasted, at the ruins of the newly cataclysmed building. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water would. Cat Noir stood sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as he kicked a small piece of rubble, sending it skittering back into the debris. He looked like a toddler being told off for being naughty… To be honest, he kind of was.

Ladybug and Cat Noir had been chasing an akuma for the past. Three. Hours. This akuma could jump higher and faster than anything the superheros had ever seen, doubling it’s rating on the Annoyance Scale™, but it seemed to be pretty harmless… well, except for the fact that the villain had a special hatred for shoelaces, and his “master plan” was to tie together the shoelaces of everyone in Paris, bringing “eternal embarrassment” to everyone and anyone standing in his way. Cat Noir had deduced that some school jerk had tied together his shoelaces, and caused the poor kid to trip and embarrass himself in front of a girl he liked. Hawkmoth had been his normal cruddy self, transforming the vulnerable young boy into a super villain, albeit a fairly useless one. Since Ladybug and Cat Noir lacked shoelaces (and in Ladybug’s case, actual shoes), the self proclaimed “Knotterator” had been unable to hold a big enough threat to actually steal any miraculous. In fact, he had just been hopping from building to building, pouncing on unsuspecting civilians and turning them into tripping messes. The Knotterator had finally gotten bored of leaping around like a rabbit on steroids, and had ducked into an abandoned shoelace factory on the outskirts of Paris.

When Ladybug and Cat Noir had finally found the building and sealed all exits but the locked-from-the-outside front door (using a roll of duct tape from an incredibly noncriptic Lucky Charm), Ladybug had given Cat Noir the order: “Cat Noir, use your staff and break the lock!”

In all fairness, Cat Noir _did_ break the lock…. But after hours of trailing an akuma for miles and miles, exhaustion had set in and his aim was less than spot on. That mixed with an overpowering desire to impress the love of his life, Cat Noir had summoned the biggest, manliest (catliest?) cataclysm he could, lunged towards the lock… and missed the lock, the door, and the frame, instead hitting the exterior brick wall. Cat Noir and Ladybug had backed up as quickly as they could, stumbling and tripping on debris as the wall disintegrated.

Silence fell. Cat Noir had slowly turned his head to meet Ladybug’s wide eyed gaze. Cat Noir bit his lip. He had opened his mouth to say something, fishing for words, when the rest of the building collapsed into a heap of brick, steel, and rouge shoelaces. Cat Noir cringed at the damage he had just caused. Looking back at his partner, he noticed her shaking and making a deep guttural noise, clenching and unclenching her fists… and all he could think was _Well.._ _. I'm dead. Kill me now._

Ladybug took a few small steps into the wreckage. She slowly drew back her foot, kicking a pebble into the massive pile of debris. Cat Noir was quiet, waiting, as he looked for a reaction, any at all, to the destruction he had just caused.

“Um… heh heh… this is certainly… quite the… **cat-** astrophe?” Cat Noir giggled nervously, scratching behind his neck and praying that his lame attempt at a joke might soften the blow that was Ladybug’s impending rage…

But he had never been so wrong.

Snapping back into awareness at Cat’s words, Ladybug whipped around. Her pigtails smacked her in the face as she threw her arm backwards, gesturing to the wreckage behind her.

“You were only supposed to blow the doors off!” Ladybug shrieked at her partner. “Not… Just... you just demolished an entire building!” Ladybug started pacing, swinging her arms around as she moved.

“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed,” Cat Noir crossed his arms haughtily. Sure he loved Ladybug, but that didn’t mean he wouldn't stand up for himself. “Ladybug, we have been running around for the past! THREE! HOURS! I’m sorry if my aim isn’t **purr** fect one hundred percent of the time, but this **_paw_ ** _ful_ akuma has worn me-”

“OH MY GOSH, THE AKUMA!” Ladybug interrupted loudly, flinging herself onto the pile and started digging and scratching, as if the Knotterator would be just under the surface. “HE’S STILL IN HERE! IS HE ALIVE? IS HE SUFFOCATING?” Still digging at the pile, she turned her head to face her partner, looking more and more bedraggled by the second… and it was seriously freaking Cat out. “CAT NOIR! WHY AREN’T YOU HELPING ME?”

“Oh… um… right!” Cat Noir blinked in confusion at the sudden topic change and outburst in his partner, but ignored it. He immediately started working on the pile, shifting rubble and debris as he searched for the akuma victim.

His miraculous beeped for the first time. Ladybug paused and looked back towards the blond, concerned and questioning, but Cat Noir shook his head. He could keep working, he wouldn’t leave Ladybug alone… especially not in the state she seemed to be in. Besides, what kind of partner would he be if he left his counterpart alone to work in the hot sun?

About a minute later, the superheros heard groaning and shifting about twenty feet away. Instinctively launching at the movement, the duo began scraping and moving the wreckage. Ladybug and just hefted a large chunk of plaster out of the way when a black butterfly flew out of the hole. It began fluttering away, as fast as it’s black wings could go, back to wherever akumas went after a battle. Cat Noir made a mad swipe at it on reflex (curse his feline tendencies), but missed by an inch. Fortunately Ladybug hadn’t seen his epic fail… but she also hadn’t noticed the akuma yet, and as the only one who could stop it from multiplying and spreading… yeah, that was an issue.

“Ladybug! Flying evil butterfly at six o’clock!” Cat Noir shouted, catching his partner's attention and jarring her out of her digging attempts. Clumsily, she stumbled to her feet, taking off after the demon butterfly.  
“I almost go him out, kitty! Finish up, I’ll be right back!” The bluenette called over her shoulder, disappearing from view as she pursued the winged embodiment of evil… or so Cat liked to call it. Pivoting on his foot, Cat Noir approached the pile, minding his footing to make sure he didn’t step on the Akuma victim. His miraculous beeped once again, causing him to grimace and quicken his steps. He had two minutes left before he detransformed.

Seconds after Cat Noir had dug out Marc Duval (a young French teenager who had, indeed, embarrassed himself in front of his crush), checked him for injuries, and called an ambulance, a wave of pink light washed over the city. Wrongs were righted all over the city as Ladybug’s miraculous power swept through Paris, fixing destruction, untying shoelaces, and healing a few cuts and bruises Cat Noir had sustained from his three hour akuma chase.

Ladybug dashed into view, pausing only long enough to fist bump her partner and shout, “Cat, I’m about to change back! Let’s meet for patrol at the same time, same spot as usual!”

“Sounds purrfect, M’Lady!”

Cat watched in awe as his lady swung her yoyo and practically flew through the air, flipping and twisting in air. Six months of having powers and the best partner in the world, one would have thought Cat Noir was used to seeing Ladybug swing through the city… but did one ever fully get used to pure, radiating beauty?

A shrill beeping noise sounded from Cat’s ring; the last warning. Yelping, Cat dashed from the scene, leaving Marc in the safe hands of the police and ambulance responders. Ducking into a backstreet as far away from the shoelace factory as he could, Cat Noir crouched behind a dumpster and checked to make sure he was all alone.

“Plagg, claws in.”

Green light bathed the alley as Cat Noir detransformed into Adrien Agreste, supermodel, straight A student, and son who was going to need an _incredible_ excuse for being missing for the past three hours. Catching an exhausted Plagg, his annoying and sarcastic kwami, Adrien dug out a piece of camembert for the starving kwami who, for once, was too tired to complain or whine. Shoving Plagg and the camembert into his pocket, Adrien checked again to make sure nobody had seen him. Deciding the cost was clear, Adrien walked casually out of alleyway, and headed in the general direction of the nearest subway entrance.

Adrien felt a slight buzzing in his pocket, omitting from his phone. Adrien took it in his hand, swiping his finger down the screen to see his notifications bar:

**20 Missed Calls From: Natalie**

**10 Missed Calls From: Gorilla**

**5 Missed Calls From: Father**

Adrien’s steps faltered as his blood froze, chilling his veins. It was common for Natalie, Adrien’s glorified babysitter, to call multiple times if Adrien didn’t pick up. Gorilla hardly called, and Adrien wasn’t even sure if he had ever heard the massive man’s voice before in his life. But his father? Gabriel Agreste, the famous fashion designer? Adrien was lucky to get even a birthday call or video chat once a week from his overbearing father! And never even directly from his own phone, but through Natalie! So getting five personal calls from his father was downright terrifying… and Adrien had faced more than a hundred akuma head on!

Adrien shook out of his daze and began racing towards the subway entrance, with only a single thought running through his mind: _I am so screwed._


	2. Plagg Tries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a verbal smackdown from Adrien's dictator of a father, Plagg tries to be a good kwami... in his own, special way.

“Don’t worry Father. It won’t happen again.”

“If you want to remain in school, I should hope not. I don’t want to see you for the rest of the night. You are dismissed.”

Gabriel had been furious at his son’s three-hour absence, demanding to know where Adrien had gone. Obviously, Adrien couldn’t tell his father the truth, so he just told his father he was with a friend working on a school project and lost track of time. After an hour-long monologue on responsibility, discipline, and punishment, Gabriel dismissed his son and returned to his fashion designs as if nothing had happened.

Adrien bowed his head, unshed tears of anger blurring his vision and threatening to spill from his eyes. Adrien closed the door to his father’s office behind him, walking stiffly away from one of the most degrading lectures of his life. Thudding up the stairs, Adrien closed his bedroom door. He paused with his hand on the knob, taking deep, shuddering breaths in and out. Plagg, who had been a comforting (yet invisible) presence for Adrien during his father’s anger, flew from his holder’s jacket, dug a piece of Camembert out of the mini-fridge under the bed. Plagg landed on the desk, about to devour his beloved cheese, but paused. Adrien was still at the door. 

Sighing, Plagg reluctantly set back down his cheese. Flying over to blond and hovering over his shoulder, Plagg tried to comfort his holder in the only way he knew how.

“Adrien, your dad is a jerk, who cares about him! Let’s eat Camembert and stay up late! We could watch a scary movie, it’s only eight o’clock! And eat buttery popcorn!”

When Adrien didn’t turn around, Plagg dashed over to the computer screens, hopping over the massive keyboard, typing in his search.

“Look, Adrien! It’s a meme! With a PUN!” Plagg giggled in a hopefully convincing way. “Look, see? It’s a cat dressed as a scientist, saying, ‘I’d tell you a chemistry joke… but all the good ones argon.’ Get it? ARGON? Isn’t that funny, Adrien…. Adrien…” Plagg trailed off when he realized Adrien had moved to his bed, flopped onto the mattress, and buried his head in his pillow.

“Thanks for trying, Plagg… but I just want to be alone right now.” 

Plagg would never admit it, never in a million years, but his heart broke a tiny bit at hearing the dejected and muffled voice emanating from the pillow. Zooming back to his wheel of Camembert, Plagg scarfed it down, relishing the cheesy goodness. Once every last trace of heaven had been devoured, Plagg flew to a small ledge on the rock wall that covered almost an entire wall. Settling down, he closed his eyes. Kwamis were generally unable to telecommunicate, but as Plagg had a partner and was half of the Destruction/Creation pair, he and his counterpart Tikki were able to communicate, and did frequently.

 

**PLAGG:** Hey, Tikki?

 

Plagg sat quietly for a few minutes. Telecommunicating was hard to explain. It was a bit like texting… but in his head. It could take seconds or years to respond to a telemessage, depending on how mad Tikki was and how badly Plagg screwed up. The only time it took Tikki more than a few days to respond was over a thousand years ago…. It wasn’t pretty. Thankfully though, Tikki responded pretty quickly.

 

**TIKKI:** Yes, Plagg?

**PLAGG:** I need your and Ladybug’s help. **  
** **TIKKI:** Oh no, what’s wrong?

**TIKKI:** Have you gotten stuck in a tree  _ again _ ?

**PLAGG:** Haha, very funny, Ms. “Fell Into A Sugar Comma On A Trip To A Cookie Factory”

 

Plagg snickered quietly to himself at the memory, remembering the last Ladybug having a mental breakdown when Tikki did nothing but sit around looking dazed for two days. 

****  
**TIKKI:**  ...Touché. ****  
**TIKKI:** What’s wrong with Adrien? **  
** **PLAGG:** Well, the second we got home the kid’s jerk of a father yelled at him for forever, pretty much grounded him for life, and almost took school away from him.

**PLAGG:** Ladybug getting after him for missing on his cataclysm didn’t make anything better, to be honest. He’s exhausted and hasn’t slept, his resident dictator had him booked all week, and the tall lady has NO chill whatsoever. He's... also been thinking about his mother a lot recently, and I need to find a way to cheer him up.

**PLAGG:**  But the worst part… I didn’t get any Camembert for over an HOUR! 

**TIKKI:** Oh Plagg, you poor, poor kitten. How did you  _ survive? _

**PLAGG:** It wasn’t easy, but I survived through grit, determination, and my devilishly good looks.

**PLAGG:** But really, I need help. He’s really upset and I don’t know how to feelings. Have an idea? Pigtail girl always seems to cheer him up for some reason. How something not cheese can make  _ anybody _ happy is beyond me, but to each his own right?

**TIKKI:** It’s because he loves her, idiot. And yeah, I’ll see what I can do, stay in touch kitten.

**PLAGG:** Thanks, Tiks. 

 

Satisfied, Plagg flew back to the mini fridge for another wheel of camembert. Devouring another slice or two, he paused above Adrien, who was now passed out on top of his bed. Plagg landed softly on the edge of a pillow, careful not to disturb his holder. Yawning, Plagg circled around, kneading the pillow into a comfortable sleeping place. Settling into the fluffy pillow, Plagg closed his eyes. 

_ I’ll just close my eyes for a few minutes, just to get some energy back. Besides, he needs sleep, I need sleep, a cat nap seems like a good idea… _

  
  
  


**TIKKI:** Okay Plagg, Ladybug is going to be at the Eiffel tower in an hour, does that work for you two? We have hot chocolate, croissants, and cookies! 

 

**TIKKI:** Plagg?

**TIKKI:** Plagg, are you gonna respond?

**TIKKI:** Plagg?

**TIKKI:** Plaaaaaaaaggggggg

**TIKKI:** PLAAAAGGGGG

**TIKKI:** Plagg, did you fall asleep?! Seriously? NOW?

 

**TIKKI:** Alright, fine. Be like that. We’ll be at the Eiffel Tower at eleven, Marinette is taking both patrols so your kitten can sleep. 

**TIKKI:** You had better be awake by then.

  
  


**TIKKI:** PLAGG!

 

**TIKKI:** Alright Plagg. It’s time to wake up. You brought this upon yourself.

 

At 10:45 PM, Plagg sprung awake, head pounding and heart racing as all of Tikki’s messages (and an incoming call) came rushing to his mind at once.

 

**PLAGG:** Alright, alright, I’m awake! Sheesh, waking the kid up and be at the tower in fifteen. Bring the food!

 

Shaking his head to clear it, he was about to jump onto Adrien’s face (to wake him) when a genius idea caused Plagg to grin mischievously; Plagg flew over to Adrien’s phone, switched on the camera, and set it up at the perfect angle on the desk. Plagg pressed play and hovered about five inches away from Adrien’s head. He sucked in a huge breath.

“ADRIEN! ADRIEN! ADRIEN! THERE’S A FIRE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!” Plagg shouted, barely able to keep his laughter from cracking his voice.

Adrien’s eyes flew open, and instinctively he bounced into a defensive posture, head swiveling in search of the fire.

“Wazzat? Whardafire?” Adrien’s speech slurred as he woke himself up to see his black cat kwami rolling in mid-air above him, howling with mirth. Blinking stupidly, Adrien surveyed the room. Everything clicked into place when he saw the video rolling, Plagg shrieking with laughter, and the completely fire-less room.

“Plagg! I thought my room was on fire!” Adrien shouted at the kwami and jumped onto his bed, swiping his arms in an attempt to catch the black cat, who laughed harder. “Get down here, you fat pig, so I can murder you!”

“Oh, you don’t want that, blondie!” Plagg smirked, perching innocently on the edge of a rock on the climbing wall. “I’m the only one who can transform you into Cat Noir, the partner of Ladybug, the Ladybug who wants to meet you at the Eiffel tower in fifteen minutes!”

Adrien stopped snatching at the air. “Ladybug wants to… meet me? At the tower?” A massive grin spread on his face. “Why didn’t you tell me before?!” Jumping straight into the air, Adrien tilted and landed back onto the bed on his back, bouncing back onto his feet and dashing towards his bathroom, stopping the video camera on the way. Adrien quickly washed his face, ran a comb through his hair, and pulled on his shoes. Plagg looked on in amusement.

“Adrien? Why are you getting dressed? Are you  _ not _ planning on going as Cat Noir?” Plagg snickered. Adrien froze halfway through tying his right shoe. His still exhausted mind seemed to be unable to process anything at the moment, so Plagg cut him a tiny bit of slack. “Just say the magic words, kid.”

“Right! Plagg, claws out!”

Plagg groaned as he was sucked into his miraculous.

“I hate transforming…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's my second chapter! I have an idea of where the third chapter is going, but if anybody has anything they want to see in a possible chapters 4 on, message me!


	3. Chapter 3

Cat Noir landed on the top of the Eiffel tower at exactly 11 o’clock to see an exhausted looking Ladybug sitting on a picnic blanket (with pillows), rummaging around absentmindedly in a large wicker picnic basket; it looked like a scene out of a cheesy movie Cat had seen as a kid. Well… minus the superhero suits and at the top of the Eiffel Tower, but who needed movie cliches anyways?

“Wow, milady… What’s this?” Cat was, to say the least, blown away. Sure, Adrien had hoards of screaming fangirls and fanboys, servants and assistants who did everything and anything for him, and got almost any physical object he could ever desire… But something as genuinely human as the setting before him? Not in a long time… or at least, not since his mother left.

Ladybug chuckled a bit nervously, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and sitting back down on the blanket. She blinked twice to clear her sleep deprived brain. “Well, two things. First, I wanted to apologize for my snappy and… erratic behavior today. I’ve been worked to death at my… job, finals week is coming up, I’ve been working on a bunch of designs for a competition I’m entering. I’ve been stressed with the akumas and running around for  _ hours _ today. I haven’t slept since 4 this morning and got maybe an hour of sleep last night…. Aaaand I’m rambling, huh…. What I mean is…. it  wasn’t fair of me to you to act the way I did today, and I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Through… food?” Cat Noir smirked, standing next to Ladybug, nudging the picnic basket with his foot.

Ladybug relaxed slightly enough to tilt her head playfully, looking almost directly above her to meet Cat’s eyes. “Well, I heard that the fastest way to a man’s heart was through food, so I thought forgiveness might be the same thing.”

“Wise words, oh great Ladybug.” Cat Noir flopped to kneel on the blanket, dramatically sweeping his hands up and down in a praising motion towards his partner. Pausing, he looked up at her, smiling kindly. “Well, milady, apology accepted. I totally understand. My job is getting insane, I have finals week too, and my father  _ isn’t _ getting any more lenient.” He righted himself into a seated position, right next to Ladybug. “I appreciate the apology, though.” He batted his eyelashes. “It lets me know you care.”

Pushing his shoulder slightly, Ladybug emitted a breathy sound that could have been a scoff if she hadn’t been so tired. “Of course I care, kitty cat. I’m just… not good at showing it all the time.” A soft, dazed smile crossed Ladybug’s face as she stared into his glowing green eyes, eyes that smiled back at her, distracting her from her train of thought-

“Anyways,” Ladybug shook her head, turning her head to look at the stars above her beloved city. “That akuma took forever, didn’t it? Three hours? What did you tell your parents?”

Cat looked at the stars as well, his face falling slightly. “I told my father that I was at a friend’s house for a project and had lost track of time.”

“Did he believe you?”

“Did he believe me? Yes. Did he punish me? Also yes.”

“Uh oh, what happened?”

“Well, let’s just say that I’m going to be grounded for the rest of my life, I almost got taken out of school, and I got yelled at for about an hour. So that was great.”

“Oh, minou, I’m so sorry! This is all my fault!”

Cat looked back at his partner, her eyes filled with concern as she let her thoughts carry her away, tugging at her pigtails.

“I took forever to capture the akuma, then yelled at you, and you were punished  _ way _ worse than I was, Cat Noir I’m so-”

“Ladybug, Ladybug, calm down!” Cat Noir grabbed for her hand in an attempt to slow her down. She froze, but allowed him to take her hand. Cat Noir smiled softly at his exhausted partner. “Any punishment is worth it if it means I can be with you, milady.” He raised her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly, his eyes never leaving hers. She didn’t extract her hand, instead letting it remain in his. Cat Noir smiled at her, seemingly calm, no matter how loudly his brain screamed at him, “SHE DIDN’T PUSH YOU AWAY! VICTORY! 

Ladybug wasn’t too different, to be honest. On the outside, a facade of calm controlled the superheroine’s emotions, while on the inside she was screaming, her already muddled brain reduced to a puddle of goop. The truth is, she had gotten over Adrien weeks ago. It had been long and hard, but Marinette realized that her crush had some very stalkerish tendencies. Adrien needed more than a girlfriend was just a plain, normal, good friend, and Marinette was willing to drop her crush on him in order to be the friend he needed. Soon after, Ladybug was also able to stop shoving down her feelings and recognized the growing affection she had for her partner.

Trying to get out of the uncharacteristic mood she seemed to be in, Ladybug got her brain semi-controlled. “Aww, right backatcha, kitty cat,” she said, punching him lightly in the shoulder again, but leaving her hand in his. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she asked, “Have you ever stargazed?”  

He shook his head no. As fluidly as she could, Ladybug eased herself down onto the blankets, pushing away a few pillows to create a smooth space, still holding her partner’s black gloved hand. Cat Noir tried to cover his beaming (failing enormously), and laid down next to her.

“Have you ever stargazed, milady?”

“Yeah, I used to go with my friends all the time. Tonight, though, there’s a, a, a-” she yawned, “meteor shower I wanted to show you. It start in a… few minutes.” She snuggled deeper into the blanket, and closer to Cat.

Blushing a deep red, Cat Noir watched Ladybug’s face. Her blue eyes were trained on the sky, determined to see a shooting star. Cat Noir followed her gaze to the moon lighten sky, struck at the beauty of the universe above him. They lay in silence for a while, together as they waited for the stars to come alive.

Cat found himself, his eyes growing heavier by the minute, staring at his partner more often than he should. Each time, her eyelids covering a little more of her beautiful blue eyes, and she would meet his gaze, smile softly, then look back to the stars. Every time she would say, “It’s almost time. Their coming. They’ll be here soon.”

Eventually, Cat Noir’s stomach growled, throwing off the mood pathetically. After glaring at his stomach for a few seconds, he turned to his partner, who had her eyes closed, breathing in the night air peacefully. Cat had half a mind to watch her all night when his stomach growled again. “So… that forgiveness food…. Any chance I could get any right about now?” Cat Noir awkwardly asked, looking towards the gloriously full picnic basket.  _ Wow, Agreste _ He thought to himself, mentally face palming at his awkwardness.  _ Way to ruin the mood. Why don’t you just… wait, are those croissants? _

No answer.

Cat turned towards his partner. “Ladybug?”

Still no answer. She didn’t even open her eyes. He released her hand and kneeled by her side, leaning over her still form to peer down at her. 

“...Ladybuuuug….”

Silence.

“...Are you dead?”

Cat’s question was met by a soft, deep snore. Cat Noir wouldn't have believed it if he

hadn’t seen it in the first place. For a second he was quiet, unsure what to do. But as the reality of the situation dawned on him (the strong, brave, beautiful, graceful Ladybug had just fallen asleep on the Eiffel Tower… and was  _ snoring _ ?!), Cat Noir started giggling. His giggling evolved into a rib cracking roar. Cat was rolling around on the floor, sobbing with laughter so loudly that Ladybug momentarily regained consciousness.

“Kitty? Wasgoingon?” She yawned, still half asleep, half heartedly trying to right herself. The attempt of sitting up must have been too much for her, because she let herself fall back down again right afterwards, her eyes fluttering close, causing Cat Noir to lose himself again and laugh even harder, if that was even possible.

When finally Cat Noir was able to stop his mirth (he was a bit night loopy, so it took a while), he crawled over to the picnic basket. Figuring he should let his Lady sleep, he picked a few croissants out of the basket and sat down. Snacking happily (he hadn’t eaten that day, either), he looked down at his sleeping and slightly snoring partner.

Even in her sleep Ladybug was beautiful. Her eyelids fluttered bit as she slept, and her mouth was slightly ajar. Her hair was still in her pigtails, but they were frizzy and lumpy, creating an uncomfortable cushion for her head. Cat couldn’t help but wonder if he could find a more comfortable place for her to lay her head, something like the picnic basket. Or her arm. Or a pillow.

…Or his lap?

Plagg’s voice resonated inside of Cat’s brain, an ability they had recently developed. It had freaked Cat Noir the first time, because Plagg had pretended to be the ghost of a past Cat Noir who haunted the miraculous. Upon being interrogated by Adrien, Plagg had feigned ignorance and complained about “cold chills” in the miraculous for weeks. Adrien had been creeped out, until Ladybug asked him if his kwami had started talking to him telepathically through the miraculous. Plagg only got string cheese for a month.

_“I know what you’re thinking, Romeo.”_ _  
_ “Oh, yeah? How?”

_ “Kid. I’m literally inside of your head.” _

“... Touche.”

_ “Anyways, I just want to say… do it.” _

“Wait, really? No lecture, no ‘give me cheese’, no  _ nothing? _ Just… do it?”

Cat Noir could practically sense his kwami shrugging.  _ “Well, the sooner you make your move, kid, the faster a reveal happens, and for the sweet love of cheese, I’m tired of you and Ladybug dancing around each other.  _

“Wait, what do you mean, ‘dancing around each other’? Plagg? Plagg?”

The kwami didn’t respond. Huffing in annoyance, Cat Noir grabbed the picnic basket and placed it comfortably behind him. He propped a few pillows against it, until he was lying back down next to the dozing goddess next to him. Reaching above his head, he grasped in the basket for a second, withdrawing his hand to see a Dupain-Cheng Bakery croissant in his hands. Big, buttery, flakey, it was all Cat could do not to moan in hunger and delight.

After quickly wolfing down the food, Cat Noir softly put his hands under his Lady’s head.

Placing a pillow in his lap, he slowly moved her head onto the pillow, folding half of the picnic blanket to wrap around her slumbering body. At the movement, Ladybug squirmed, causing Cat to wince and freeze. But, she remained unconscious, and Cat proceeded to make her comfortable.

Content with his work, Cat sat back to watch the sky. Stroking Ladybug’s dark hair, he scanned the night for anything that could throw off the little paradise he had created for himself. 

A small streak subtly flew through the air, millions and billions of miles above. The first shooting star of the night flashed over head, catching the blonde’s attention. Smiling to himself, Cat Noir bowed his head, gazing at his sleeping love fondly. She didn’t stir.

Looking back to the sky, all Cat Noir could wonder was how he could be considered the representation of bad luck… Currently he was the luckiest cat in the world.

The night was peaceful. 

Cat Noir had his best friend and the love of his life curled up next to him.

The sky was beautiful, with hundreds of meteors streaking through the sky.

Croissants were still delicious and within arm’s reach.

Cat Noir had gone through a lot. His mother disappeared, his father was neglectful. Adrien had few real friends, and more on his plate than almost anybody he knew. Between akumas, photo shoots, homework, schooling, sports, friends, and his father, Adrien’s life hadn’t been easy.

 

But as long as he had the night sky and his Lady? Everything would be okay.

 

No matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, finally the end! I just wanted to thank everybody who read, kudos(ed), and supported this story. Thank you for your patience with typos, errors, ect, and thank you for giving me and my story a shot! If this last chapter lacked in quality, I apologize, I have finals coming up and had to write this at 10:40 o'clock on a Wendesday night when I have already had VERY little sleep. Honestly, I acted a lot like Ladybug in this story... kinda unable to function and tired.
> 
> Thank you again, kudos, like, subscribe, and comment! Feel free to send me some of your works, I would love to read them!


End file.
